Wątek forum:Dyskusja o serialu/@comment-25598968-20160924100429/@comment-30473107-20161209070901
Mam pewną szaloną teorię (o dziwo kilka rzeczy łączy się w całość) ale na koniec, teraz wam przedstawie kilka mniejszych teorii, które pojawiły się dość wcześnie ale poszlaki są małe i ciężej jest je brać na serio. Pierwsza: Słowniryk chce żeby Star i Marco byli razem. W odcinku My New Wand pomaga znaleść dziennik Star i chce, żeby Marco go przeczytał. Wiemy już napewno, że Star nie znała swoich uczuć ale mogła napisać coś w stylu "Marco to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, nie wyobrażam sobie reszty życia bez niego". Co mogłoby uruchomić uczucia u Marco. Słowniryk powiedział też, że zrobił to ponieważ kocha Marco. Dlaczego? Kocha Marco, za to jak ten dba o Star i chce żeby byli razem. Jednak w dalszej części nic na to nie wskazywało. Ok koniec pierwszej teorii, która jest całkiem fajna :) Druga: STAR UMRZE! W odcinku By the Book, Marco, Star oraz Słowniryk trafiają do kina. Mamy tam pokazany kawałek filmu, w którym księżniczka nie z tego świata (całkiem jak Star) oraz jej miłość (marco w przyszłośći) dochodzą do wniosku, że nie mogą być razem. Słowniryk zdradza koniec filmu, okazuje się, że księżniczka ginie. Do tej teori jest jeszcze jedno zdjęcie z odcinka Bon Bon. Tu jest to zdjęcie. Widać na nim Star i Marco, a obok Star, w miejscu w którym przed sekundą stała widnieje napis R.I.P. co oznacza Spoczywaj w pokoju. Nie ma co przerażająca teoria ale ja skłaniałbym się do tego, że Star prędzej przepadnie niż zginie na prawde, chodź kto wie. Trzecia: Chyba najbardziej zmieniająca fabułę. A mianowicie JACKIE JEST SYRENĄ Z MEWNI (najprawdopodbniej księżniczką pokonanego rodu) tak w poscie wyżej jest to opisane, ale w necie już o tym wcześniej huczyło. Ale w dużym skrócie. Mialby o tym świadczyć niebieski fragment włosów, który ma od zawsze. Star nawet użyła zwrotu "wyglądasz jak ocean". No i ten amulet z muszli. Miałby on chronić Jakcie przed przemianą. Amulet również ma od dziecka (amulet za dziecka miała inny ale wciąż go miała co widzimy w odcinku Freeze day). Nie ma co, nieźle namieszało by to w serialu. Czwarta: To Jackie umrze!. Tu musimy uznać teorię 3 za prawdę, a resztę dopowiedzieć z teori 2. Księżniczka z filmu jest morską istotą, jak Jackie syreną, reszty nie muszę powtarzać. Miałem przedstawić wcześniej te wszystkie teorie ale ciężko było u mnie z czasem. No ale teraz ta najważniejsza. Która jest w zasadzie tym co jest napisane w moim poprzednim poscie tutaj. Tu odrazu na jakieś hipotezy będę dawał argumenty jeśli jakieś są. Najpierw Star opuści ziemię ponieważ straciła księgę i jej matka tak zadecydowała. Star na mewni będzie dalej trenować ale w większym stopniu walkę wręcz, będzie się obawiać swoich złych czarów.Star naprawdę przesadziła, straciła księge i słowniryka swojego opiekuna,a że Olga to nie jest już to samo miejsce, Star wróci na Mewni Marco będzie spędzał dużo czasu, lepiej pozna Jackie (być może pozna też prawdę o tym, że Jackie to syrena.). Pozna również jej złe strony co wiadomo nie będzie mu się podobać (osłabi jego uczucie), a skoro Star będzie na Mewni to ten zacznie za nią tęsknić. [argument: tu wypowiedź A. McArthura, którą już przedstawiałem, pasuje idealnie “All of the sudden you’re dating someone for like a week… and then you’re like ‘man this person’s an idiot. I need to like this other person’“] Dalej się już nie będę rozpisywał, więcej macie tak jak mówiłem w poście wyżej. Ale końcówka, może być taka, że Star bądź Jackie umrze. Jednak jako furtka do 4 sezonu lub filmu (tak wiem, Daron Nefcy powiedziała, że starczą jej 3 sezony na całą historię ale wiecie jak to jest)to przepadnięcie Star w portalu. Podobna scena jak w Bon Bon, jednak teraz tylko Marco pomaga Star, a ta wyznaje mu miłość i go puszcza i przepada Okej jest troche w tym szaleństwa ale za to kocham okres przerwy między sezonami/odcinkami. Jest własnie mnóstwo czasu na analize serialu i tworzenie teorii.